Death is the End, isn't it?
by Leviathan's Envy
Summary: Naruto died at the Valley of the End, he thought that it was the end. So why did the Kyuubi leave him laughing "You really are a Dobe after all?" and why did a certain Shinigami offer him a chance for revenge? Naruto x Bleach crossover


Well I've decided to leave my other fic _**A Different Beginning**_ alone for a little while I have writer's block. I currently have been addicted to Bleach, so I've decided to write this fic in order to keep myself occupied and sate my addiction. Sorry about that note thing here's the start of a (hopefully) epic story.

Oh and the Parings so far are **Naruto/Soi Fong** (maybe I'll add one more I'll see what you guys think.) Ichigo/?? /?? (I'll probably go for something 'unusual' but he will have 2 ladies.)

**A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto or Bleach **

* * *

**The Valley of the End, the place where Uchiha Madara and the Shodai Hokage fought, the battle was about loyalty, trust and friendship. Madara threw these away for power and did it with a smile because he did not believe in the 'Power of Friendship' and history repeated itself with Jiraiya and Orochimaru but will it happen a Third time…**

* * *

"Why Sasuke, why did you betray Konoha, why did you betray me, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei" Naruto screamed at Sasuke begging for an answer.

"Konoha cannot help me get stronger, I need to get stronger in order to kill him and avenge my fallen clan, and you wouldn't understand that Naruto. You're a nobody, no clan, no parents, nothing" he retorted

"Teme, I'll drag you back to Konoha even if you're in a body bag" Naruto shouted, infuriated by Sasuke's reply, as he charged up his Rasengan.

"You won't win Naruto, your just a dobe and I'm from the great Uchiha Clan" Sasuke smirked as he activated his curse seal. " See you're not the only one that's special, Dobe"

"I'll bring you back to Konoha even if I die in the process, Sasuke" Naruto roared as he launched himself into the air towards him. Time seemed to slow as the two friends closed in on each other

"**CHIDORI!!"**

"**RASENGAN!!"**

As both of the attacks hit each other Naruto was able to slash Sasuke across the face, creating a slash mark on his headband and creating five longs cuts down his face, but Sasuke, with the help of the curse mark, created another chidori with his other hand and rammed it into Naruto's chest damaging his heart. When the light of the attacks died down Sasuke was looking at Naruto's fallen body.

"O-o-h my god, Naruto" Sasuke screamed as he kneeled down and held Naruto's body, his mind no longer under the influence of the curse mark.

"Heh, good shot teme it looks as though I'm not going to make it this time," Naruto gasped as his eyes started to glaze over.

"NO Naruto y-you have to become the Hokage yet a-and all the people that care about you in Konoha; Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi-Sensei, Sakur-"

"Heh-hahahaha, you're such a dobe Sasuke, you know that, Sakura hates my guts, Kakashi doesn't even know that I exist, he's always training you and ignoring me, Tsunade...the only reason she likes me is because I remind her of her late little brother and Iruka…Iruka doesn't care about me…he only sees a younger version of himself and he'll forget me soon anyway, he's dating Shizune, so I'll just be a distant memory"

"What about Hinata, Huh dobe, she loves you, she worships the ground you walk on!" Sasuke shouted at him, trying to make Naruto see that he is wanted in Konoha.

"Love huh…A Demon like me can't possibly receive or feel love" Naruto said solemnly.

"What are you talking about…you're not a demon, you're the complete opposite; you don't like to fight if it isn't necessary, you make friends with enemies, I mean what about Haku and Zabuza, huh, you made friends with them in the end, a demon wouldn't, couldn't do that!" Sasuke replied.

"You want to know why I'm so 'special' Sasuke, huh u want to know how even though Hyuga Neji sealed my chakra points I was still able to call upon my chakra, it's because I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked our village 12 years ago! I am the one who caused all of the deaths 12 years ago! I-"

"You really are a dobe" Sasuke said as he slapped Naruto across the face," **IF** you were the Kyuubi you would have gone berserk and finished what you started before the Yondaime sealed you but you haven't, that proves that you are Naruto Uzumaki not a demon nine-tailed fox"

"Maybe your right, maybe I'm not the Kyuubi but I'm still a monster according to Konoha," Naruto drawled, "I was beaten at least once a week ever since I was 6, the Third Hokage had ANBU looking after me but still the beatings came, some of the guards actually joined in but It was the on my birthday, October 10, the Festival of the Kitsune's Defeat. Everyone joined in then; villagers, shinobi and even tourists thought I did something wrong, no-one asked questions what happened that day and when they couldn't find me to beat down they trashed my apartment, they stole what little I had, they thought 'demons don't deserve good things.' I never had anything Sasuke why do you think I carry all of my money with me all the time or way I always wear old clothes or why I have to eat out of date food, **cough cough **, oh well congratulations Sasuke" Naruto smiled at him

"Congratulations? Why would I need congratulations?"

"You killed of the demon of Konohagakure and you also unlocked the final stage of your Sharingan, you'll probably **cough cough **get promoted to chunin or Jounin for this as well as get a prize and reward" Naruto sighed.

"But I don't want anything, in fact I should be punished for killing a leaf Nin, and what about your dream, To be the greatest Hokage?"

"Hahahahahaha, I was so ignorant to believe that Konoha's consuil would ever let me become anything above chunin, I guess they were worried that the 'demon' would get too strong to control, I guess you'll have to 'carry on my dream', ne Sasuke" Naruto grimaced

"Wha-what! No! I don't want your dream, that's for you to fulfil, not mine" Sasuke replied

"I don't think that's possible Teme, I'm getting weaker and there's no way of you getting me to Konoha in time **cough cough **so I guess this is goodbye…live a good life Sasuke, live it to the fullest," As Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt " and for the love of Kami stop hanging around paedophiles like Orochimaru and get yourself a girl friend, everyone thinks your gay." he chucked and with that Naruto Uzumaki had died.

"I didn't mean for this to happen" Sasuke cried, as Kakashi put his had on his shoulder.

"Don't mourn Sasuke, Naruto was a man who came from nothing and yet proved that even if you come from nothing you can still be just as good or even better than those who were born with everything." He said as he picked up Naruto's corpse, deep in thought:

"_If only I had trained both of them equally, if only I hadn't taught Sasuke the Chidori, if only…"_

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki had died trying to fulfil a promise he made to a girl that didn't even acknowledge his existence and would blame him for her precious 'Sasuke-kun' injures. If only the villagers didn't celebrate his death harder than the Kyuubi's defeat. If only they knew…**

* * *

"I-I'm not dead," asked Naruto as he looked around, he was still in the valley of the end, he still had a body the only difference was that he had a chain on his chest.

"Well Baka, you are dead and that fits me just fine" said a voice behind him.

"Who are you? And why do I have a chain on my chest?"

"Well gaki, I hurt you recognise me, I mean we've been together for 12 years" the woman in front of him giggled.

"Together for 12 years I've never seen yo-, KYUUBI!!" he shouted as he pointed at her.

"Wow, maybe your not that much of a dobe as you let on, wait your dead of course you are" Kyuubi laughed at him.

"Why are you calling me the same name that the Teme called me"?

"How dare you call Sasuke-kun a bastard, you insignificant little human, he ten time- no a hundred times better than you!" the Kyuubi screeched at him.

Naruto turned away from the Kyuubi silent tears crawling down his face, "she's just like the rest, always after Sasuke, why is it always him why is it never me" What both of them failed to notice was that the length of chain was drastically shrinking.

"Well, Naruto-baka it's been fun, I think I'm going to spend some time in Konoha with Sasuke-kun" she giggled as she began to walk off.

"Wait!"

"What do you want" Kyuubi Barked

"How come you're not dead as well, I though the Yondaime's seal would-"?

"Would what, Kill me when you died, Hah! You silly little fool! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune as if a pathetic human seal would kill me, I'm a thousand times stronger than your silly Yondaime"

"So how come you got sealed in me for 12 years" Naruto retorted

"I did not come to attack your silly little village on purpose, Kitsune are demons, we are basically the darker versions of your summon creatures like that frog of yours and I was summoned to this plane by someone without the fox contract, normally this wouldn't work but somehow they summoned me using a Devil summoning technique which summons anything to the user, and well I was enjoying my nap when I was suddenly ripped from my bed and they immediately tried to control me"

"Wait, you said tried"

" Yes they TRIED to subdue me but I was stronger than that" Kyuubi boasted, " but I was enraged by the spell's side effect and the first thing I saw was the leaf headband so I went to the source of them and, well the rest is history"

"But why…"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to go after Sasuke, I've proved that I was better and I'm always getting forgotten. WHY! Why can't I be wanted like he is" Naruto shouted

"Because it's funny seeing you in pain, little human"

"YOU'RE DOING THIS BECAUSE I AMUSE YOU!!"

"Bingo kido, well…have fun in the afterlife" the Kyuubi giggled before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

**After the Kyuubi left, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he cried and screamed to the heavens, why did everyone had to leave him, why couldn't he be respected, why couldn't he be loved.**

* * *

"Hello Naruto-kun"

Naruto spun round to see a man wearing a black kimono, white haori with the number 5 on it and holding a sword.

"Who are you?"

"I am… Aizen Sousuke and I have an interesting offer for you Naruto-kun"

"What kind of offer?" Naruto asked the spectacles wearing man.

"Well, I'll tell you soon let's go see where this chain leads to first" Aizen replied, "come here, I'll get us there faster with **shunpo**"

"Shunpo?"

"Don't worry, all will be revealed soon," Aizen said cryptically

While Naruto and Aizen set off trying to find where the chain on his chest led, Konoha was in an uproar; Shinobi were patrolling the streets just in case a party got too rowdy. Today was the day in which onto only did Sasuke Uchiha get promoted to Chunin but he also killed Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked Konohagakure 12 years ago. The village was celebrating this event; it was the happiest time of the year for the village, if only they knew who was watching…

"Why do they hate me so much…. why?" Naruto sobbed as he looked over the village, seeing his 'friends' partying as hard as the villages. "Did no one ever want me they?"

Aizen looked down on the boy, he felt pity for him, no one should have experience so much hate and rejection this early in their life. He looked down at Naruto and noticed that his Chain of Fate was destroying itself, Aizen's eyes widened, "The Chain is disintegrating to quickly I must get him away from this place!"

He Picked up Naruto and Shunpo'ed into the forest, hoping that the chain would still be there so he could explain his plan.

"Naruto-kun…stop crying now it's okay" but Naruto just kept sobbing "Naruto-kun…Uzumaki Stop it now!" he bellowed as he hit him across the face.

"Gomen Naruto-kun but it was the only way for you to stop crying…pathetic"

"Wha-What did you say, I'm not pathetic" Naruto shouted indignantly

"Stop crying about your life…your past, it doesn't matter anymore"

"Why!"

"Do you know what I am Naruto-kun"

"No…but I know your dead, right?"

"Yes, correct Naruto-kun, I am dead, I am a Shinigami"

"WHAT! Your not the Shinigami, the Shinigami is a huge demon, which devours people souls!"

"Not true Naruto-kun, the Shinigami you are referring to is a summon that is used to deal with non-human souls. Anyway I am the captain of the 5th squad in Soul Society, which is kind of like heaven, it is basically a second life" Aizen explained " But in order to get to Soul Society you must have a member of the Gotei 13 or the Thirteen Protection Squads perform a Konso or Soul Burial, otherwise you would eventually turn into a Hollow"

"What's a Hollow? Are they evil or something?"

"No Naruto-kun they are not evil, but they have lost their hearts' in their life and they spirit loses its mind and becomes on monster, which feeds on other peoples' souls"

"Wow…" Naruto said amazed how complicated his life, well afterlife, had become, "So what was the offer that you wanted to give me earlier Aizen-san"

"Ah yes, Naruto-kun the offer, but before I tell you this I must tell you that Shinigami and Hollows have limits."

"Limits…I thought that only applied when you were alive"

"No, they also apply in the afterlife as well, it doesn't matter how well master the four Shinigami fighting techniques; Zanjutsu (Cutting techniques), Kido (Demon Arts), Hakuda (Hand to Hand techniques) and Hohou (Walking Methods), they all have limits to their strengths, no matter which one of them you master your strength will hit a wall. Aizen explained, "What if there was a way to break those limits and surpass them in everyway? There is one. The transformation of a Shinigami to a Hollow."

"Wait, if you can turn a Shinigami in to a hollow to achieve this would it be possible to change a Hollow into a Shinigami?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I suppose you could, it probably would not matter, if you break down the barrier between the two opposites you would be able to climb to a completely different level. That is the theory anyway"

"So why do you want me to join you, what could I do to help your cause?"

"Naruto-kun, you have contained a demon for your entire life, suffered horrors people do not even experience in their nightmares and you are still reasonably sane" Aizen chuckled "Do you not wish to seek revenge for the mistreatment you have receive? Are you not angry at God for giving you such a life?"

Naruto sat down as he contemplated this. He did feel a strong sense of injustice about the events that had happened to him.

"Do you believe that everyone has a reason to exist Naruto-kun? Do who believe that everyone has that reason to fulfil his or her said reason? One of friend wants Justice you know, he lost his friend and Soul Society did nothing about it." Aizen ranted "No one is standing in Heaven now Naruto-kun. Not God. No one. I want to get into Heaven, I want to rule Soul Society and I will rule the way it should be!"

But Naruto, who had been exposed to the horrors of deception and treachery and such a young age, didn't trust Aizen completely. He knew that Aizen wanted power but power that he could help change the world. He would become respected, wanted and praised.

"So why do you want me, Aizen-san" Naruto asked again

"Naruto-kun you are a rare specimen" Aizen began " You have held the strongest demon in you and are a lot stronger than most seated officers are with the proper training, I am not going to lie to you Naruto-kun. I would rather have you as an ally than an enemy and you do wish to become powerful, get revenge to those who wronged you and still become wanted? Only I can do that. If you tried to get powerful in Soul Society, they will watch you, if you get popular in Soul Society they will keep you in the lower ranks and if you get revenge in Soul Society they will either imprison, banish or execute you depend on the severity. I can offer you all three with no consequences."

"There are always consequences … but since I have nothing in my life then or now, I will accept your offer…Aizen-sama" Naruto accepted as he kneeled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, with your help we change the world for the better." Aizen said as he put his hand on Naruto's head, " You can keep a secret yes?"

"Yes Aizen-sama"

"I want you to become a Shinigami such as myself, you will live a normal life, become master in any of the Shinigami fighting techniques and when the time is right I will give you the next phase of my plan" Aizen explained " I hope hiding you allegiance will not be a problem for an ex shinobi"

"I understand Aizen-sama and I will not fail you"

"Good, I will see you soon in Soul Society, Naruto-kun goodbye for now" Aizen said as he preformed the Konso.

"_Excellent, even though he had the chain of Fate, his reiastu still had a_ _ small feeling of Hollow, excellent. He will be the first…Espada."_**Well that was the prologue of this Fic. I hope for feedback, good or bad.**

* * *

**Sorry for Naruto being so easily persuaded to Aizen's side but if a guy offered you a chance to rule in heaven you would…right?**

**Leviathan's Envy**


End file.
